Boxes
by yjcalvini
Summary: Tig is at a crossroads with Venus; and with new threats against the club reaching out from Oakland to Stockton can their new relationship survive the mayhem?
1. Chapter 1

Tig's fear of morning was as great as his irrational fear of plastic dolls; he couldn't remember a time when he didn't fear a new sun. As a child a new sun meant a new day of misery for him and his older sister Teresa. Every night he had prayed to whatever God was up in the sky to let him and Teresa die in their sleep so they wouldn't have to be with Jack anymore. It wasn't until he was twelve that his prayers were answered but not in a way that he thought they would be. Teresa did die, left to drown in her own blood in the bathroom after one of Jack's beatings.

His father had been on a drinking binge for a week and Tig had accidentally dropped a glass in the kitchen. Before Jack could get to him Teresa had jumped in front of her brother and pushed Jack so hard he fell to the floor. When he came up…well that's where Tig's memory of that day ended. Social services took him later that evening, his father was arrested and his sister was dead because of him. Teresa had given him the nickname, Tig when he was five. She had told him that when he slept sometimes he would growl like a tiger.

Sometimes like today he would think of her, the only girl besides his daughters he had ever truly loved. In fact in the last few years his heart had been numb; unyielding to any type of feeling even vengeance. After Dawn was murdered by Pope's men, Tig had been a walking dead man. There was a gaping hole right through the middle of him and no amount of bloodshed or fucking could feel it. All the shit that had been going on with the club the last year seemed like a haze.

The one person he had confided in the most betrayed the club and ultimately met Mr. Mayhem. In truth he missed Clay; the good times…he missed Piney, Opie, Sack, and Tara…Donna. Hell he even missed Kozik, so many dead and he didn't even understand why. His mind was spiraling out of control, he was at the very height of Kilimanjaro and the mountain floor beneath his feet was starting to give way but just before he could fall to his death he was snatched back by love herself, Venus.

She had saved him in every way a person could possibly be saved and he had saved her. Both were injured and misunderstood souls who never believed someone else could see every flaw, every weakness, and every imperfection and still love them. When Tig first laid eyes on her it was simple lust. The incident with her son was what made him see her for her. She was a fractured person who had endured similar childhood torments.

When Venus related her story to him and the rest of the club he couldn't help but think of his own child whom he couldn't save. He was determined if no one else was to save Venus' Joey. After all the shit went down with Alice and taking Venus and Joey to the bus station Tig knew in his heart that she was someone he wanted to continue to get to know. Not for anything sexual just a friendship, a kindred spirit.

He dropped her off home and they exchanged numbers. They kept in touch from then on and Tig would visit every Sunday when club members were free to do their own thing for the day. They always stayed in the apartment at Venus' insistence. 'I want you all to myself, handsome.' She would say, but Tig knew it was more than that. She was trying to let him off the hook, save him the embarrassment in case anyone saw them.

Tig had gone along with it, he wasn't ready for the inevitable jibes and looks they would get the moment they stepped out the door. They were just friends after all and besides Venus didn't seem to have any interest in him that way. It had been nice to have someone to confide in again. He had told her things that he had never told anyone, he couldn't hide anything from her. Something in him trusted this new friendship that much.

As time went on Tig began to feel something inside whenever he was with her, he wasn't sure what it was but it made him smile. It wasn't until he had taken that buck shot through the door at the dead pastor's lake house that he realized what it was. His first thoughts after hitting the ground were of Venus. He needed her, wanted her with him always. Back at Scoops, his angel watching over him after Chibbs had patched up his wound she said something that finally gave him the word that expressed the feeling that was consuming his being of late… '_I bring joy to all those lost souls who can no longer find it,_'

Joy, sweet joy is what he felt in the midst of the hate and blood that had become his life. Venus had brought light into his dark world; she had given him the gift he never dared to have. She gave him the warm morning sun and its beaming rays of new happiness. As he placed a hand on her cheek he saw something unexpected in her eyes, longing. She was a lost soul too, in search of joy. Walls tumbled and fell to ashes between them and finally their lips met.

It was gentle, soft; loving…these words were foreign to Tig. In the past when he kissed someone it had always been an almost primal experience, never like this. After a few moments she slowly pulled away and looked him in the eyes. She wanted to speak but seemed to lose her nerve so he did. "We don't need words right now, baby. It's ok." He pulled her to him again, this time he lost himself in her and she in him. Had it not been for the blast downstairs Tig didn't know if he would have ever been able to release her.

She had taken him back to her apartment that night. There was nothing suggestive about it; they just weren't ready to part company yet.

'You want something to drink, baby?' Venus asked after settling Tig down onto the sofa. The pain killers Chibbs gave him were starting to wear off, he took a deep breath as a fresh wave of pain started.

"Vodka if you have it." He winced.

"Okay, I have cranberry juice or Red bull if you want to mix it."

"No, I take it straight up."

"Me too." She giggled light heartedly. She quickly fixed them both a drink and joined Tig on the sofa.

"Thanks." He took a big gulp, a huge mistake. The liquid burned going down and teared up his eyes. "Shit, baby where did you get this stuff!?"

"Russia, it was a gift from a client."

"Hmm." He closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the sofa.

"It's been a long day…" She stared at this man who was coming to mean so much to her.

"Yeah, listen thanks for coming today, you didn't have to."

"You don't have to thank me, Alexander I was happy to come."

"Yeah?" He couldn't help but give her one of his signature smirks.

"Yes…but I do have a question."

"Whats that?" He opened his eyes to find her staring at him in that uncertain way again.

"Why me, of all the people in the world, why did you call for me?"

"Why did I call for you?" Tig pondered, he didn't know if he could put it in the right words. He wasn't even sure that he fully understood these new feelings that she was bringing out of him.

"When I caught that buck shot…I don't know. I've been shot, close to death so many times but…" He trailed off for a moment and stared up at the ceiling. Venus pressed her lips together and looked everywhere but at the man next to her.

"But what?"

"Today, this time was different. Before when death came knocking my mind was blank, I didn't give a damn it didn't matter. I figured at least I was dying for my club, but when I hit the ground today you were my first thought." There he had said it.

"Me…"

"I didn't want to leave you; I was scared of leaving you." He finished. Venus released a soft breath she didn't know she was holding and she dared a look at him. He was staring at her. Tig took her hand and moved closer.

"Alexander…" She was at a loss. Today had been full of unexpected surprises. She was use to Tig calling a few times a week but when she got the call from Chibbs earlier telling her that Alexander had been hurt and was asking for her she was surprised. He could have died and even then she just took it as him just wanting all of his friends around but now she knew better. Venus had always kept it in her mind that Tig was a man who appeared a little out there to most even those closest to him. She also kept it in mind that he was not "gay" and she made sure never to cross that line with him. She loved their friendship; besides Nero she didn't have many close friends.

When Alexander kissed her earlier that day her heart rejoiced but her mind told her not to believe it was anything more than a man who had almost been killed and his emotions were no doubt all over the place. He just wanted comfort, and that was her profession wasn't it? She gave comfort to men in need; usually men who were hiding who they really were from the world, a world that would condemn them if their secret urges were ever found out. But now Alexander was confirming just the opposite. Still she was determined to hold off her heart…she couldn't give away what little was left of herself, not yet.

"Look, baby I don't understand whats happening with me, with us. I just know that I want you around, I need you around." There was a brief silence, Venus pondering his words.

"Okay, I can do that, Alexander…I'm here, always." Again Tig brought a hand to the side of her face and brought her lips to his…

Continue...? Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't know how long she had been standing there in the mirror looking at her reflection. Who she saw staring back was not Venus but that sad man she had left behind long ago, Vincent. One question kept running through her head over and over again, 'Was this why he left?' Had Alexander seen what she was seeing? A stray tear escaped her right eye as the revelation sink in; she dropped her gaze from the mirror and rubbed her palms together. The light of day had washed away the passion of the night before and like Greg, Alexander regretted what had happened between them.

Greg, hell she hadn't thought about him in years and she wouldn't start now but it was hard not to. What was it with her; she had a thing for bad boy's especially bad boys with hearts of gold. Just like things went sour with Greg she knew that much would be true with Alexander. She turned and headed to the bathroom to shave the atrocity on her face; this part of her daily regimen had slipped her mind in the shower this morning. Venus' thoughts had been on the night before.

It was no secret that she had had sex more times and with more partners that she cared to count but last night had been different. It sounded like a cliché but she didn't care; she had made love to this amazing man who had come out of nowhere right when she needed someone the most. Venus had never been a big believer in fate or coincidences but she had no other way of describing his sudden appearance in her life.

Every moment they spent together since the night at the bus station had been wonderful and gave them both a break from the tortured lives they led. The conversation they had had gave Venus a full view and front seat to Alexander's world. Though the world saw a monster she looked for the reason such a "monster" was shaped, the method behind the madness. What she saw was a man who carried wounds and battle scars from the war of childhood. He was a faithful fan of the underdog and he raged havoc on those who dared prey on the weak. This was what she loved most about him; underneath his icy and brutal exterior was a very humane heart.

This thought brought her back to the present. The look on Alexander's face before he left had spoke volumes; he was definitely freaked out. She cursed herself for letting things get this far. She had told herself not to give in, not to feel but it was a battle she didn't want to win. So when he showed up at her door step and without a word took her in his arms the last of Venus' defenses were dashed.

Finishing up the grueling task that reminded her that she was born and was indeed a man underneath the makeup and frills she looked in the mirror over the sink in search of Venus. "There you are, Venus." Came her southern lilt, she tried for a smile but it didn't come. She breathed deeply and thought about what would happen next. She had to tell him the truth if he came back, oh how she prayed he would back. She just wanted to see him one last time before she did what she knew had to be done. "You were right Greg, a life as mine can never be blessed."

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,**_

_**But bears it out even to the edge of doom.**_

-W. Shakespeare

_**Before…**_

Tig didn't open his eyes when he felt the growing urgency in his groin. He reached under the sheet that covered his lower body and tried to squeeze away the tension that had started to build there. After a moment he felt himself relax that is until he felt movement next to him. His first glance after opening his eyes was of the slender curve of Venus' bare back. Her hair was draped over the pillow her head rested on giving him perfect access to the nape of her neck. He had kissed, nuzzled and bitten that very neck some hours before.

He grinned and moved towards his beauty, bringing an arm around that waist he loved so much he saw something; something that reminded him that as much as he wanted to feel normal and to have what was considered normalcy…it just didn't fit into his crazy world. Shaken, he swallowed hard, pulled his arm away and slowly slipped out of bed. Thankfully Venus didn't stir as he moved about the bedroom picking up his discarded clothing. With one last look back at her he fled the room and headed for the bathroom.

Once the door was closed he dropped his clothes and fell back heavy against it, rubbing the stress from his temples. Another new sun and for the first time since he and Venus had become whatever they were, he hated the morning. No, it wasn't the morning he hated; it was himself. Last night had been something he yearned after for months and in the moment he reveled in it. Every kiss, every touch had been lovingly given...something that he never even gave his ex-wife Coleen.

Emotion never played a part in his dalliances with past lovers. He learned early on not to love too hard, to never get attached; because everything he loved he lost. And with each loss a part of him crashed and burned. Tig's life didn't allow room for such happiness. His love for his club was the only thing that stood the test of time and even that love had been betrayed several times and cost him his baby girl.

He sank to the floor and hung his head; 'You can't feel this, man…you can't!' He pleaded with his heart. His mind went back to what he saw when he looked on her that morning. It wasn't actually what he saw but what he felt when he looked at her. Love…pure and unyielding love; to any other man this might be something to celebrate but Tig wasn't just any man. He was a Man of Mayhem, a Son, a bad guy and bad guys they didn't get happy endings.

Only misery, loneliness, and death; the moment the Reaper was placed on his back his fortune was foretold. Death surrounded him though never touching him only his enemies and those he loved. He couldn't love Venus because death would come swiftly for her just like it had Dawn, just like Amy and their unborn child, just…like…Teresa. Tig knew what he had to do, he had to end it; he knew she would hate him especially after what they had shared but it was better that she was alive and hating him than to love and die because of him.

There he had made up his mind; coming to terms with his decision he stood and walked to the shower and turned the glass knobs. He bathed quickly and was pulling on his pants when there was a knock at the door. He grabbed his shirt and placed a hand on the door knob. He knew he couldn't look at her; he might falter from his resolution. He quickly opened the door made a flimsy apology for taking so long and eased pass her and headed back to the bedroom…he needed a drink if he was to get through the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Tig wasn't quite sure he had heard this Nazi bastard right so he asked coolly, "What did you say?"

"What man, you think people don't know you suck dick? Big bad outlaw likes to play bitch to a t-girl." Scoot scoffed then turned to walk away. Chuckles rose up from some of the AB crew; Tig started to advance but was stopped by Chibbs hand on his chest.

"Not the time brother not the time." Chibbs had smirked at Scoots comment knowing that Tig would never let him get away with it but there were more pressing matters at hand.

"I'm okay with the time." Otis piped in with a smirk of his own. Scoot was a problem and hopefully this Tig guy would handle it for him.

"He's ok with the time." Chibbs knew he should've been use to simple sit downs going array by now. Tig looked to Jax for the final approval and once received Chibbs patted him on the back and they all moved towards the small group of AB members sitting at a picnic table with Otis falling into step beside them.

"Hey, you owe me an apology." Tig stopped about five feet from Scoot, his hand ready to grab his gun from his waist line if an apology wasn't forth coming.

"Are you kidding me? If you were in this crew you'd get your dick shot off, you ass raping freak!" Scoot never saw Tig draw his gun all he felt was an explosion of fire in his groin. In shock he fell to the ground bleeding.

"Like that?" Tig still held his gun on the man and barely heard the warnings from Otis or the shot that killed another AB guy. All he could think about was how the hell Scoot knew about Venus. Grant it he hadn't exactly gone out of his way to hide his attraction to her, he couldn't if he tried. Word had obviously gotten around, however it started he somehow didn't care. None of that mattered, "Do it!" Jax ordered and Tig happily obliged. He didn't end the redneck asshole for calling him out; it was the way he referred to Venus that enraged Tig. How anyone could hate her was beyond him, she was one of the most decent people he had ever known; it was like he said to Bobby, 'Don't be disrespectful'.

He had told Jax and the guys that he and Venus were friends and they were, but he couldn't admit to them that he wanted more than that from her. As they walked back towards their bikes Chibbs pulled him to the side.

"You okay, brother?" Chibbs couldn't say that he understood his friend's attraction or relationship with Venus and probably never would. It wasn't a situation he would choose but given his own strained on goings with Jarry he could tell that Tig was conflicted.

"What, yeah, I'm fine." Tig lied.

"He was an asshole don't worry about it."

"Yeah…" Tig looked down at the ground.

"We love you, brother!" Chibbs pulled him into a brief hug and then gave him a pat on the shoulder and went to join Jax, Happy and Otis. Tig placed his gun in his waist band and looked back at Scoot who was still sprawled out on the ground. There would be more Scoots in the future and maybe next time they wouldn't just talk; maybe next time someone would go after Venus to hurt him. This incident cemented his earlier decision, he had to end it and he would do it tonight.

He had knocked four times and when there was no answer he used the spare key she left on top of the door frame to get in. She wasn't in the living room or kitchen from where he could see by the door. He walked the short distance down the hallway to her bedroom; the room was dark, he almost didn't see her sitting there in a chair near the window. "Hey." When she didn't reply he stepped into the room. "Why you sittin in the dark?" She still didn't answer; he moved to turn on the light so that he could see her better. Something was wrong; when he turned on the light he could see that her eyes were slightly red and puffy. She had been crying; his chest tightened.

"Please turn that off, please." She finally responded, her lilt lost; he did as she asked then stood for a moment not quite sure what to say next. He had come here with a mission but finding her like this was not what he expected. Gone was the smiling, jovial belle he was use to, he made his way over to sit on the bed in front of her.

"What's going on?"

"I know what this is, Alexander; why you're with me." She began.

"What are you talking about?" Now he was confused.

"You're a man who dares to dance with the freaks. I perpetuate that deviance for you, allow you to show the world that you live outside the box. But…I know that's where it ends for us and I understand. It comes with the territory of my complicated identity. But my feelings for you are simpler. They live very much inside the box. I'm afraid, Alexander…that…I may have fallen…in love…with you." There she had gotten through the hardest part, the rest should be easier. She sniffed and stifled back more tears that were threatening to fall. She must look a mess to him; she'd been crying for hours. There was a brief silence; she wondered what he must be thinking.

"Um, I don't know what to say." He honestly didn't.

"Please, let me say it for you. I'm a man; I am a man who knows she's a woman. And that's exactly where I'm supposed to be. That's the crisscross that I've come to love. I don't want the surgery; I don't want to undo what God has given me. I know how beautiful I am."

"You are beautiful." He confirmed. She didn't want the surgery; that was something she had talked about once before during one of his Sunday visits a few months back. She was undecided on rather or not to go ahead with it. Even then he knew he didn't care about that, whatever made her happy.

"Thank you…I'm –I'm going to need to put some distance between us. At least until I can climb outside the box again." He had come to end things and she was doing it for him. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go. Venus had laid her cards on the table in defeat and now it was time to show his hand.

"Well…you're right, baby about me, about everything. This is my crisscross, because when I'm with you I don't have any secrets, I mean I can't. I –I have to open myself up for this. And…you see everything. All the things that I hide, all the shit that I hate about myself you see it all, baby. You see it all. And through all that you still love me? Wow, I mean, man, I've never had that ever with anyone. In any box, you know. But, when I try to get close you know, to feel…"

"Normal." She finished for him.

"Yeah." She always had a way of completing his thoughts when he stumbled for the right words.

"Yeah." She shook her head.

"Yes. I –I just can't hook it up."

"I –I understand." She really did, being with her would only serve to make his life more difficult. And even she knew of the unwritten law in his club for a relationship such as theirs, it wouldn't be tolerated. She was sure Jackson and the rest of the club wouldn't be as friendly if they knew just how far things had gone between their brother and her.

"No, let me finish, baby. But I want to…I want to. I wanna feel…what it's like…for you to be mine. I wanna be able to go anywhere, any place with you…being mine. Come on baby. Why don't you just go get yourself cleaned up. Put on a pretty dress. Put those flowers back in your hair. Cause I wanna hear your lilt when you say my name. Cause you are my, my sweet, my beautiful…Venus." Tig stared up at his goddess; she had tried to walk away and he should have let her…maybe. But when it came down to it, he couldn't, he wouldn't. This was the one person in the whole fuckin world who loved him, all of him and the Reaper be damned he loved her!

"Oh. Okay. Okay?

"Yeah." He felt another tear fall as he smiled…it felt good to smile.

"Yeah? I'll –I'll –I'll do that for you, baby. My precious Alex, Alexander, Alexan, Alexander."

"Come on." He pulled her to her feet and into a close embrace.

"My savior." She breathed and melted into him.

"Oh, my baby." He squeezed her tighter afraid that this might all be a dream and he would wake up to a nightmare.

"Oh, you're my angel."

"I know, baby."

Some time had passed and he was still holding her tears streaming down his face. He had almost fucked up again. With all the shit that made him who he was; childhood trauma, the life he led and the fact that he was a killer and through it all she loved him. A worthless piece of shit like him, she loved him. He was still trying to wrap his head around this truth when she pulled away slightly. She smiled up at him, "I'll go clean up now." She moved out of his arms but he caught her hand and pulled her back. He raised his hands to her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs and then kissed her softly. "I love you too, baby." He breathed against her lips.

Please review…


	5. Chapter 5

Jackson Teller was dead. Every charter of the Sons save the boys in Ireland was in the funeral precession. And for the first time in the charters history the Mayans, the Grimm Bastards and the Niners came to show their respect to a fallen Son. The sky was gray that morning; a cool breeze flowed over the mourners as they lay the young President to rest beside his Tara. Tig stood at Chibbs right; his hand rested on the Irishman's shoulder to keep it from quivering. Chibs and Jackson had gotten close after Bobby left their charter following the disagreement over what to do with Clay.

It was hard for him to sit at the head of the table and hold that gavel but like Tig, Chibbs was a soldier and he had lost comrades before –but this one…this one tore at his heart the most. A reverend recited some passages from the Bible; something about life and death and resurrection. Tig had tuned the holy mans words out; his focus was on Abel. The five year old stood stoned face staring at the casket and spinning around a ring that was on his right index finger over and over again. No tears, no emotion…nothing. Wendy stood behind her son, Nero next to her holding a sleeping Thomas.

When the service was over people said their good-byes to Jackson and each other. The club had voted to have a private reception at Scoops afterwards, only club members and Jackson's family. Tig sat alone in chapel, he couldn't take the morose atmosphere downstairs and he couldn't bear to look at Jax's kids. He feared for them, namely Abel. Tig could tell he was his father's son; he had that same look in his eyes…he would be a man of Mayhem. Jax wanted so desperately to spare his sons the hell of his life and he died in part for that cause. But it was too late for Abel; the kid had seen and heard too much. Seeds had been planted and watered, he would be back to claim his birthright and God help whoever stood in the kids way.

"Hello there." Came that voice he loved so much. He turned around from his position on the sofa to see Venus.

"Hey, baby." He smiled and stood to greet her. They hugged for a long while with Venus trying to transfer as much of her strength to him as she could. These last few weeks had been horrible for Alex and hopefully things would get better.

"Come sit down." He pulled away and led her back to the sofa.

"Is every one still down there?"

"Well, yea accept for Wendy and the kids. They were leaving when I got here…those poor sweet boys."

"Yeah, I know. Both parents within months of each other, no kid should have to go through shit like that."

"At least they'll be far away from here like Jackson wanted right, away from the life."

"Yeah…" Tig looked off into the distance, worry etched on his face.

"What's wrong?" Venus never missed a beat.

"Nothing."

"Alexander?"

"It's, it just got me thinking about Dawn and Fawn."

"Your daughters…I see. Have you heard from Fawn at all?"

"No, she wants nothing to do with me especially after what happened to her sister. Can't say I blame her. I tried calling Colleen last month to just check in and she hung the phone up in my face. I'm just trying to let it go, it's for the best I guess. What about you, you talk to Joey?"

"Yeah, he uh he's thinking about joining the Marines now that he's emancipated." It was Venus' turn to look worried.

"And that bothers you?"

"Kind of," she confessed. "That my baby is volunteering to risk his life, yes. But I am proud that he would want to serve."

"Are you ever going to tell him the truth about who you really are?"

"I can't, Alexander…what good would it do? I can't be his father and be this." She looked away and he turned her face back to look at him.

"He won't stop loving you, Venus."

"I –I can't, baby…I just can't." Tig nodded and brought his arms around her and they sat there in silence until night began to fall.

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSOSNONSOSNONSOSNONSONSONSOSNONSONSONSOSONS

Reece Stephens was never one to venture outside his native Vidor, Texas but he had no choice today. Two weeks ago his brothers body had been brought home in a coffin and he and his mother buried Donnie in the family plot. For as long as he could remember Donnie had been getting himself into messes and it was always up to mama or Reece to get him out of it. Donnie had left home two years ago with some of his buddies and joined the AB in California. With a year of bitch work Donnie wrote home to say that he was moving up the ranks and was the right hand man to one of the shot callers.

This was where Reece and Donnie differed; Donnie needed to be a part of an organization where Reece was a loner in his hate of color, freaks and race traitors. And now it seemed that his younger brother had been gunned down for the cause by the latter. The news couldn't have come at a worse time. Mama was in the hospital again, diabetes had already taken her right leg and now it was going to cost her the other. He didn't want to leave but she insisted. The man who killed her youngest son had to pay; she said that she wouldn't be able to rest easy in her grave until the race traitor had paid for what he'd done.

Always the dutiful son, he began to make preparations for his trip. He made contacts with a few of Donnie's close friends and they were awaiting his arrival tomorrow morning. Like Reece they wanted to even the score for Donnie and their other fallen brother. Reece stood impatiently in line waiting to board his flight and mentally cursed the fact that he would be sitting next to a black. "Damn you, Scoot! Damn you!"

**For every two reviews I will post a new chapter… **


	6. Chapter 6

"Teller's dead, he's the one who killed the Kings; had nothing to do with his club; he acted alone. He killed two other shot-callers before his meeting with the semi." Conner advised the new table of real IRA reps. He had called this meeting held in the upstairs office of Nick Sullivan's home in hopes of having the New Kings sign off on the deal he had made with the Sons and the Mayans. The Real Kings had been replaced rather quickly; something neither Conner nor the Sons had predicted.

"Whats your point, Conner?" Stephen Angus was a surly man and one known in Belfast for his quick temper and even faster trigger finger. Conner looked over his shoulder at his right hand, Hugh and then back to the kings.

"This war has to end…once and for all. This is a new game with new players; Chibbs holds the gavel now."

"Filip Telford?" Gavin O'Brien questioned; honestly he didn't give a damn that the Kings were dead. He'd been waiting a long time to succeed at least one of the Kings.

"Aye, he has a good head on his shoulders and none of the Sons will get in the way. The Mayans are stepping in and taking over the gun trade."

"You know the overall feeling of working with wetbacks, Conner?" Stephen Angus crossed his arms; Conner could tell that Angus didn't like the new development at all.

"Brown, black, yellow, red, white –their just colors that mean nothin and the only color that should matter to us all is green. It's a win for all parties, Stephen. I don't think we should fight this; let the Sons walk away…there's been too much bloodshed." Conner hoped his pleas weren't in vain. He had conveniently left out the part about being there when the Kings were taken out and reluctantly agreed that Alvarez would step in when the Sons stepped out. It wasn't like Conner was left with much of a choice; his under the table dealings had been brought to light. But once again by the Saints grace his life had been spared in exchange for his cooperation. The New Kings had to agree –if they didn't, the pass year would be nothing compared to the backlash to come if things fell through. Nicholas Sullivan had said nothing the entire meeting, seemed as though he wasn't even interested in the goings on between The Sons and Conner. He stared idly at his watch and sighed heavily, "Give us a minute, Conner yea?" Sullivan rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes.

Conner nodded and got up from the round table and walked out of the room with Hugh; once left alone the new kings sat in silence for a moment pondering this new shift in their gun trade.

"So what do ya think laddy's?" Angus inquired.

"I think there's more to the story than Conner's tellin us. Are we supposed to believe Jackson Teller took out the kings alone with no help?"

"I don't understand that, why would he would kill the Kings? He couldn't have thought it would end with them?" O'Brien rubbed the graying stubble at his chin. More and more he was feeling over the age of his mere 50 years.

"Don't you get it, none of the shite that has happened with the Sons has anything to do with business as far as Teller was concerned…he was evening the score for his ole da." Sullivan was tired of hearing the Teller name, they were all dead at last except for the kids.

"So what now, do we go with Alvarez?" Angus asked. The men looked at each other and Sullivan once again sighed and in a huff got up and went to the door that Conner exited out of. He opened the door and ordered Conner back inside. "Sit down."

"So, what do I tell Alvarez?" Conner prayed the answer would be the one he had come for.

"Tell Alvarez that The New Kings have agreed to do business with the Mayans…but –we have some conditions."


	7. Chapter 7

**Three weeks later…**

"Are you serious about this, brother; I mean you don't think it's too soon?"Chibbs stood in the middle of the main living room of his friends newly bought home. It was a quaint three bedroom, two bath bungalow in the heart of Charming. The outside was by all intents and purposes the ideal American Dream complete with a white picket fence.

"More sure than I've ever been of anything, so what do you think?" Tig asked excitedly, he had closed on the house two days before and he wanted to show Chibbs and get his opinion before he surprised Venus.

"I mean it's, it's nice." Chibbs was pretty sure that Tig hadn't thought this decision out enough. His friend's head had been in the clouds ever since he was shot at the cabin and now he had gone and blew most of the money he'd saved since he joined the Sons on a house for a woman he barely knew. _'I wonder what Jarry would do if I ever got a crazy idea like this?'_ He wondered in his head.

"That's it?" Tig rolled his eyes.

"I –I just didn't realize things were this serious with you and Venus." Chibbs scratched his head. Tig pressed his lips together as he walked towards the large bay window that looked out on the front lawn. The landscaping of mid-size shrubs and assorted flowers lining the driveway leading up to the front door had been the first thing that caught his eye when he was riding by a month ago.

"You know I had this magazine when I was kid; can't remember the name of it but it had a picture of this family you know. Parents and two kids in front of this really nice house, bad ass car in the drive way; they all looked so happy." He paused and closed his eyes for a moment remembering his painful youth. "So every time my dad was done raping me or beating the hell out of me I would look at that picture and try really hard to imagine myself in that house…being happy. It never happened…no matter how hard I wished; things just kept getting worse with my old man and one day I finally realized that I could stand outside that house and look in all I wanted...but...I was never going to be…" His voice cracked before he spoke again, "I was never going to be the one who was...in there." He wiped away a tear that fell from his eye.

"And now?" Chibbs didn't know in depth about Tig's past as far as his childhood; members rarely spoke of life before the club. Mostly because remembering brought too much pain that was better forgotten.

"And now, now I'm about to ask the woman whose love opened the world to me to live with me in that house…with a bad ass Harley in the driveway." Tig smiled widely as he turned back to his friend –tears still brimmed his eyes. Chibbs offered a crooked smile in return and thought how he wished he could let himself love Jarry in this way. If there was a chance before it had been and gone without their knowledge. Besides it was over between them so it was no use thinking about it anymore.

"She's gonna love it, Tiggy…when are you gonna show her?"

"Her birthday's next week, gives me enough time to put some finishing touches on the place." Chibbs was about to speak again when his cell rang. "Yea…alright we're on the way."

"What's going on?" Tig asked.

"Tyler just showed up at Scoops." He tucked his phone back in his pocket.

"You think they're having problems with the territory they took from Lin?" That would be all the club needed, more problems with the Chinese.

"Don't know, let's find out."


	8. Chapter 8

"You gotta be shittin me; you really think Alvarez would double cross us like that?" Tig looked back and forth between Chibbs and Tyler. The Niners leader sat across from Tig in Chibbs old chair; the rest of the Sons sat in their usual spots and two of Tyler's guys stood near the door.

"Look, all I know is in the last couple of days there's been some new yellow faces popping up in the territories we took from Lin, Mayans haven't done shit about it. And last night one of my corners got hit, killed two of my guys, paralyzed another one. Witnesses are saying the shooters were Chinese and your girl Jarry is full of questions as usual. I tried reaching out to Alvarez this morning but –seems he don't have time for black these days. Meanwhile there's talk on the street about Ryu taking over for Lin in Oakland."

"Ryu…the yellow August Marks." T.O. smirked.

"Doesn't make any sense; if the Triads are trying to make a comeback, Alvarez would be all over that." Rat piped in, he was becoming more vocal during these meetings.

"Like I said, what if he made a deal behind our backs with yellow?" Tyler reiterated his original sentiments.

"Then the last couple of months were just the eye of the storm." Chibbs could feel the great weight of the gavel pressing down on his Scottish frame. It seemed as though his friend's efforts to keep the club away from the havoc of the gun and drug trade had been in vain. The Sons owed the Niners, Tyler in particular and Chibbs couldn't turn his back if this new threat was real.

"Damn right, if yellow and brown come together with Irish guns on their side –we're all fucked." Happy grimaced and clenched his fists together; Montez sat next to him nodding in agreement.

"Tig, reach out to Alvarez see if you can get a sit down; the last thing we need to do is make more assumptions that prove to be wrong when it comes to the Chinese." Chibbs ordered. "Tyler, we'll be in touch." Chibbs stood to shake the younger man's hand and watched as he and his crew left.

"Why do I have a feeling that history is about to repeat itself?" Tig took out his phone, looked around the table and dialed Alvarez's number.

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Reece rolled his eyes as he sat in the driver's seat of his pick-up in front of Frank Ericson's house. His two new associates stood at his window, Frank was doing his usual griping. Ericson was just another backward hillbilly with more brawn than brain; barely smarter than a horses ass. It didn't surprise him that Scoot kept company with this moron, his brother had never been that bright in the first place.

"It's been three weeks, Reece…we have all the Intel we need on Trager now when do we do it?" Frank was tired of this character studying and stakeout shit that Reece had him and his friend Will Olsen doing. He didn't understand why they couldn't just wait until Trager went to the tranny whore's apartment like he did almost every night and cap both of the freaks. They'd had several opportunities to do so in the last few weeks and Reece held them back.

"I told you we're doing this my way, Scoot was my brother and I say when we move on Trager. You wanna just go in guns blazing and end it quick…no – him and his he-bitch are gonna go slow and painful. Now, Will anything on the daughter?"

"No, she's off the radar but I had a friend in San Joaquin PD look into the tranny's past."

"And?" Reece knew that these two half-wits he was forced to work with didn't understand the logic in his decisions since coming to Stockton; frankly he didn't care. It wasn't enough to just take Trager's life; he wanted the bastard to see everything he loved ripped away from him before Reece himself killed him.

"Venus Van Dame or should I say Vincent Noone has a nephew, Joseph Park-Noone; kid lives in Seattle with caretakers."

"He might due for now…you have an address?" It seemed that at least one of these numb nuts was resourceful.

"Right here." Will pulled a piece of paper out of his pant pocket and handed it to Reece.

"Alright, I'll take care of him but don't stop looking for the girl! I don't care what favors you have to call in, find her!" Reece started up his rental truck.

"And when we're done with Trager you'll give us what we want?" Frank asked.

"Don't worry, Frankie boy…Otis will get what's coming to him too."


	9. Chapter 9

"This is bullshit, Conner!?" Alvarez shouted across the table at the Irishman. When Conner set up the meeting at the Mayans bar in Oakland he gave no hints that Ryu would be joining them.

"Calm down." Conner rolled his eyes, God how he wished he had followed in his father's footsteps and been a simple farmer. Marcus turned his piercing gaze towards an amused Ryu who sat arms crossed next to Conner.

"Do you know what kind of blow back this will unleash in Oakland!? I can't keep ignoring Tyler and now I have the Sons asking for a sit down!"

"That's unfortunate." His tone was too calm for the Mayan president's taste.

"Unfortunate? This wasn't the deal!" Alvarez slammed his closed fist down on the table.

"It's very simple, Marcus, may I call you Marcus?" Ryu didn't wait for approval. "Teller set you, his club and the Niners up for failure when he took out August Marks. You see the cash flow and political ties that made black look so pretty to the Irish died with him. Now what are the Niners but just another street gang with no pull and drained pockets?"

"The fact is the Triads have deep pockets, better contacts, better Intel. These are things that the Kings can use; it's a good trade, just business. Stop dealing to black…we're hoping this will be an easy transition for the Mayans. All you have to do is stand aside and let Ryu's men take back what's theirs."

"And if I don't turn a blind eye to this pendejo what, I lose the Irish pipeline, Mayans get pushed out of Oakland; is that what you're saying?"

"We're hoping it won't come to that." Conner replied; a brief silence set in.

"The Sons aren't gonna let this go." They left Alvarez with no choice, he needed the Irish guns.

"I'm betting on it." Ryu smirked.

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Venus never knew what to do with herself lately; usually she had one or two appointments a day with a client and made between three and five thousand dollars each call. But all that had changed since she and Alexander had become official. He didn't want her in the life anymore and she was fine with giving it up for him. The only thing was now she was stuck trying to find something to do with all of the new free time she had. On most days Alex would show up to her apartment after ten at night and leave before nine the next morning.

She could only clean and watch Jerry Springer re-runs so many times a day before she collapsed on her bed from boredom. So when one of her old clients called and said that he was in town and wanted some company, just to talk and catch up she agreed to meet him at a small outdoor café for lunch at the south end of Main St. It was a nice, friendly meeting and Oliver seemed rather amused at the new leaf she had turned over since their last get together a few months ago.

"So this guy must really be something; I mean look at you, you've got the girls tucked in and everything." He gestured towards her modestly covered breast.

"He is; he's amazing." She blushed. Oliver leaned back in his chair; he'd taken a real shine to Venus in recent years. Most of their dates had consisted of just this, talking. In another time and another place he thought, maybe. His father would die from the embarrassment if he knew his oldest son was in fact gay. Venus had been a secret he traveled three hundred miles a couple times a year to see; he had even come to consider her a friend.

"Well good for you, Venus. If anyone deserves happiness it's you." He picked up his glass of red wine and held it up for a toast. She picked up her glass in turn.

"To love," he smirked.

"To love." Their glasses softly clinked together and they both took a sip; Venus so lost in thought didn't even hear the sound of motorcycle engines riding by.

"Hmm, I see the Sons are still riding strong,"

"What?" She looked over towards the street as Chibbs, Rat Boy, and Happy rode by.

"Heard about what happened to the Teller kid, damn shame." Oliver shook his head and took another sip of wine. Venus nodded in agreement; he didn't know about her tie to the Sons or that her new love interest was the new Vice-President. No sooner had the thought of Alexander pass through her mind did he go riding by with another member at his side.

Tig didn't know why he had glanced over towards the café but he had; he had seen her and she had seen him. He clenched his teeth and rode on; he didn't have time to think about what he had just seen. Alvarez was still ignoring their calls and now they were headed to Oakland to find out what the hell was going on.

Venus sat silent well after the streets had gone quiet again. "What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost?" Oliver chuckled. She took her wine glass and downed what was left inside and then waved for the waiter to come over.

"What can I get you?" The bright-eyed waitress asked.

"I'll have another one of these, a vodka tonic and umm a Bacardi 151 straight up." Venus finished and sat back.

"Anything else for you, sir?" The waitress asked Oliver. The curly haired Sicilian shook his head no and stared at his lunch companion.

"Bacardi 151? I hope you're not driving."


	10. Chapter 10

"I swear I can't do anything right!" Joey Park mumbled under his breath as he walked out of the MEPS center. He had just finished undergoing his physical to join the Marines and had been promptly rejected; slight curvature of the spine that might prevent him of carrying equipment etc. Now what the hell was he supposed to do with himself? School was definitely out of the question, he hated school. The military had been his only option and now that wasn't even possible. He supposed that his aunt Venus would be happy he wouldn't be going away; she'd been supportive but Joey could tell she was terrified at the prospect. 'Well Aunt Venus you don't have to worry anymore.' He thought to himself as he opened the door to the car he borrowed from Gerry. His stomach churned when he thought about his caretaker. Gerry had been a Marine and was still very much engrossed in anything military.

Joey hated to disappoint him after everything he and his wife Laurie had done for him. It was because of them and their two kids that he been so happy of late. For the first time in his life he felt like he was a part of a real family…but mostly he felt like he finally had a father. That was all that he wanted growing up. His mom did the best she could, he knew that. Just wasn't the same as having what his friends had; both parents, siblings.

The closest Joey had come to a second parent was Aunt Venus; sometimes he wished that she…well no point in wishing that. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the seat. Maybe he would just sit here until he came up with a new plan for his shitty life.

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

"How long are we supposed to sit here and wait?" T.O. rolled his eyes in annoyance as he leaned against his motorcycle. The Sons had arrived at the Mayans bar about forty-five minutes before and were told by the female bartender that Alvarez had left but should be back soon.

"As long as it takes," Chibbs lit up a cigarette and looked over to Tig who stood beside him. He was trying for the tenth time to call the man of the hour.

"Now his fuckin cell is going straight to voicemail!" He closed the flip phone loudly and stuffed it in his pocket.

"I think Tyler's right, he's cut a deal with yellow and the only question is what to do now? Cause we're outmanned and we're sure as shit outgunned!" Happy crossed his arms and looked around at his brothers.

"He's right, Chibbs. Shits about to go down in Oakland and I guarantee you it's gonna bleed into Charming. We can't do another war, brother. I mean we're not even close to whole from the last one. I hate to say it but maybe we should stay out of it." Tig added.

"If this new alliance is real war is our only option, say we sit back and let this happen you think Ryu will stop with the Niners…no, I guarantee Samcro will be next!"

"What about calling in the other chapters?" T. O. wondered aloud.

"More bodies help but we still need weapons, do you know of another gun source that the rest of us don't?" Happy waited for a response but the newest member had none to offer.

"Well, well look who decided to show up." Chibbs gaze fell on Alvarez and four of his crew who were riding towards the bar. Sons stood quiet as Alvarez and the other Mayans parked and dismounted their bikes and walked towards them.

"So, why did you wanna meet?" Alvarez came to stand toe to toe with Chibbs. He'd always liked the Scottish prick; it was a shame that they would most likely be on opposite sides from here on out. Chibbs smirked and crossed his arms, so this is how this brown bastard was going to play it well he was game.

"Cut the shite, you know why!"

"Do I, ese?" Alvarez crossed his arms.

"We had an agreement!"

"Not following, Scottie." Alvarez feigned ignorance.

"One of Tyler's corners he took from Lin got hit last night; witnesses are saying it was the Chinese who killed his guys." Happy grimaced.

"Well…what can I say I'm sorry for Tyler's loss?" Alvarez retorted.

"Are you really trying to play dumb?" T.O. questioned.

"I just have one question, why?" Chibbs wasn't convinced that the Mayan president had willingly agreed to this new development in Oakland. Alvarez hated the Triads as much as the Sons and Niners did.

"Look I don't have a choice, it wasn't my call. Like it or not the Triads are reclaiming their territories in Oakland…" Alvarez shook his head.

"What do you mean it wasn't your call, who you takin orders from?" Tig was very interested now. Alvarez looked behind him at his vice-president who nodded in some silent agreement.

"This isn't what I wanted; I fuckin hate those slant eyed puto's; but like I said it's out of my hands. Just stay out of it, this has nothing to do with the Sons…that's the best advice I can give you, carnale." With that said Alvarez turned and headed inside of his bar with his crew in tow. As soon as they were alone again Tig looked to Chibbs, "Who the hell could be giving the Mayan Presidente marching orders?"

"Whoever it is must have something big to hold over his head, I mean come on he's no pushover." Happy added.

"Who would benefit from an alliance with the Triads; and who has the power to crush the Mayans if they don't go along with it?" Chibbs wondered aloud already knowing the answer. There was a brief silence.

"The Irish…" Tig whispered. "That's gotta be it."

"Call Conner!" Chibbs ordered.


	11. Chapter 11

The meeting with Conner was set for tomorrow afternoon at 2 and after checking up on the new talent at Diosa Tig called it a day. Their worst fears had been made real by Alvarez and tonight would probably be the last peaceful night Tig would have for a long time to come. As he walked up the three flights of stairs to Venus' apartment his thoughts went back to what he had seen earlier. Her sitting with some guy at a café right on Main St; if he was honest with himself he didn't believe anything fishy was going on but it still bothered him. He finally reached her floor and stood at the door, his key in hand. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so peaceful after all.

He put his key in the lock and opened the door; the living room was empty and the television was on. Tig stepped inside and closed the door behind him and looked into kitchen, she wasn't there either so he walked slowly down the hall and stopped when he noticed the light shining underneath the bathroom door. "Venus?" He called. The door opened immediately to reveal the same man that he had seen with Venus at the café; and Tig couldn't help but notice that the man wasn't wearing a shirt. In the blink of an eye Oliver was staring down the barrel of a 9mm.

"Whoa, holy shit!" Oliver dropped the damp shirt he had been washing in the sink and took a step back into the bathroom.

"Who the hell are you!?" Tig pulled the hammer down.

"My name is Oliver Costas; I'm a friend of Venus."

"What kind of friend?" Tig questioned on.

"Just friends…you must be Alex; she can't stop talking about you." He offered a small smile of reassurance. Tig grimaced and glanced the short distance down the hall to the darkened bedroom.

"Where is she?"

"Asleep, she sort of had too much to drink at lunch. I brought her home to sleep it off and she got a little sick on the way over hence why I am shirtless." Oliver replied and slowly put his hands down. After a moment Tig lowered his weapon and put it back in its place.

"Lunch…you been here this whole time?"

"Well I wanted to stay for a while, make sure she was okay."

"Well…you can leave now." He stepped aside to allow Oliver to pass. The slightly younger man bent down to pick up his shirt and then made his way to the door. He stopped for a moment and looked back at Tig. Venus had forgot or neglected to mention that her new boyfriend was a Son; and by the looks of this guy he was bad news. He sure hoped his friend knew what she was getting into.

"Look, I know it's not my place but I can't help myself. I've known Venus for a long time, she's a good friend…just, just treat her right, man. She's been through enough." Tig stood stoic and disinterested. Oliver nodded good-bye and left; Tig headed for the bedroom. It wouldn't be a peaceful night.


	12. Chapter 12

Reece had to give it to the little shit head, he put up quite a fight. The kid had even managed to give him a bloody nose right before he succumbed to a handkerchief soaked in chloroform. The older man had been following the boy since he'd left his home that morning and after a few hours of waiting outside of the MEPS center Joey was on the move, headed in the opposite direction of his house.

The journey ended at Discovery Park; he followed the boy as he wondered aimlessly through the features of the park and into its wood line. The kid never looked back once; it was almost too easy. Getting him back to the car didn't prove quite the same. Reece had slung the boy over his shoulder and joked with several passersby that his little brother had had too much to drink. Now back at Frank Ericson's house in Stockton they had the boy tied and locked up in the cellar.

"Give me some good news, Frank!" Reece sat down at the kitchen table.

"Still nothing on the girl, if that's what you're wondering." Frank took a shot of gin and grimaced.

"As far as Trager and the rest of the Sons, looks like war is about to go down in Oakland; Chinks made a deal with the Mayans and the Irish. Chibbs already contacted Tully looking for allies just in case the war bleeds into other territories." Will added.

"Starting tomorrow Otis has me and some others rotating in and out of Charming. You can keep the kid in the cellar but as far as this plan of yours…it's just you and Will for a while." Frank finished and waited for Reece's reply.

"I see…"

"I don't get why we're helpin the Sons and their nigger friends anyway…If you ask me we're losing our way with Tully in charge. I mean makin deals with race traitors and niggers, wastin our resources!?" With each passing day Will was getting more and more disgusted with Tully and Otis.

"Tully, sodomizing bastard, he's no better than Trager, I'm tired of this shit we need to get back to the real AB!" Frank took another shot.

"You know what I'm tired of?" Reece looked back and forth between the two men. "I'm tired of listening to you two back wood; hillbilly fucks belly-aching about the white agenda! You want a change in command, then you stick to the plan!" Reece stood abruptly causing the table to shake and nearly knock over the bottle of gin.

"Where you goin?"

"Watch the kid I'll be back in a few hours."


End file.
